


a cold and lonely dinner

by ghost_storm



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dysfunctional Family, Eating, F/M, Family Dinners, I Wrote This While Crying, I project on jason, Jason-centric, Light Angst, POV Third Person, because I said so, they have a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_storm/pseuds/ghost_storm
Summary: Jason hated eating dinner, it always made him think a little too much.↓A story about silence
Relationships: Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	a cold and lonely dinner

**Author's Note:**

> [ sorry if this is a bit out of character - this was a vent fic from awhile back when I basically went through the same situation and needed to let some of my own feelings out on fictional characters. ]

Jason stares at the dining room table.

He never realized how cold his dinners were until he had paid attention. He sat with both of his parents, though Jason had never felt more alone. When he woke up that day, he had been relatively excited to start the day, but any nice thought left during dinner. He had been staring at the food for too long to be considered normal, but that was reasonable.

_Jason wasn’t normal._

His family was even further from that.

He sat on the right of Mendel, with his mother across the table. They both ate fanciful salads to accommodate their diets, already planning their workout routine for the hours to come. Jason had ravioli with garlic bread, while that was usually a fan-favorite among the whole household, today no one seemed to even want to look at the food in front of him. He was hungry, sure, but he’d rather go to sleep hungry than eat that night. Jason continued to stare at the meal, wanting to break the longing silence but never finding the right words. He always felt that he was walking on eggshells with his parents, any joke he would try to make would immediately be shot down by Mendel.

_The silence was so tiring._

The television always would drown out any of this silence, but not today. His parents were both staring at their respective phones, something he was used to daily. He had a phone, and on any other day he would’ve turned it on and listened to music to save himself, but he couldn’t get himself to move. He hears his mother flick on the TV, not paying attention to it in the slightest. Jason turns his head trying to clear his thoughts.

_Or not._

Jason turned his head, only to see the same news channel play the same news as it did every day. Great, people were still dying. New statistics on the newest virus killing thousands, which would’ve intrigued him in any other circumstance, but not here. He tries to change his view to the windows, only to be disappointed as every day seeing nothing but darkness. However, he had also seen a house across the yard with one car sitting in the driveway and a tight-knit family smiling and watching something together. He had longed for that connection with his family again. Whenever he had tried to show them something new he had always been met with the same disapproving looks from Trina and Mendel trying to involve himself by making humorless jokes at every he'd get. Jason very quickly gave up on trying to connect with his family because of such. 

The dog started barking.

The dog, he sometimes wished that the dog was never even there, Mendel had only adopted them to get the praise from Jason anyways. The dog stood in the kitchen, continuing to bark at whatever bird was subjected to its torture today. Mendel excused himself from the table, despite saying anything, and let the dog outside so the table would be quiet once again. 

He slowly ate the garlic bread, wanting to gag but feeling his mother’s gaze, knowing that was the last option he would go with if he didn’t want a lecture. Trina went on mumbling something about one of her friend’s as Mendel silently nodded. Jason hadn’t understood her though, it felt almost to spite him for wanting something other than silence.

Going back to staring blankly at the television he sees the 45th and recently evicted president on the news. 

“Why is he still on the news, didn’t he leave,” Jason says, making his question sound more like an obvious statement. He didn’t like to talk politics with his family, it left him feeling unsatisfied as Mendel always said he felt “neutral to the topic” as Trina would state obvious facts, without making her opinion noted to her son. Trina had stared at Jason and tried to say something without using words.

Jason had given up on trying to make any more conversation after that.

He had brought his knees up to his chest, ignoring any thought telling him it wasn’t “courteous.” He wanted to leave the table so badly, but he also felt guilty about leaving the two of them to sit in this silence alone. Luckily though, the dog had started scratching at the back door to be let in.

_Bingo._

Jason immediately gets up with his plate, bringing it into the kitchen. He places it on the counter to open the door for the dog, only to get attacked with bites and scratches from the puppy.

“I _hate_ you.” Jason says just quietly enough for his parents to not hear.

The dog’s only response was to continue and try and knock him down, failing, but still getting Jason to stumble while trying to grab the food again. Silently cursing as he kept tripping over the dog. He shot it a look of anger but returned to cleaning up his previous “meal.” 

Jason steps back into the dining room, seeing that both of his parents still weren’t paying any mind to him he slipped out and went back into his room.

He had hated that silence. It suffocated him, made him remember everything that he had disappointed them with. He felt tears prick at his eyes but wiped his face before any of them could fall. The last time his mother had found him crying it led to a 3 hour “conversation” where Mendel just told him that it was all in his head and he just needed to “be more positive, and then everything will be alright.” He rolled his eyes just thinking about it, what did he know? It was clear from the first moment he met him after the divorce that he was in no way a professional but claimed to be nonetheless.

He turned off the lights and laid in bed, not even bothering to change. 

He felt the silence starting to take over once more.

He was never going to escape it, would he?


End file.
